Clan of the Darkrai
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: Prologue is up! Yuna is a young darkrai in a clan of darkrai. Her life is changed when a cresselia visit the clan. She warns them of the coming of the humans. Rated for T now
1. Prolouge

**I am pausing on A Lover's Nightmare and Starting a new Darkrai x Darkrai story. Or maybe DarkraixCresselia overtones.  
><strong>

**This a story about a young darkrai named Yuna, who lives in a clan made up of only darkrai. She has challenges and trials to go through... Will she succeed?  
><strong>

Prolouge

The scent of daises.

The chanting of the clan rose as I walked up to our leader. He smiled down at me and nodded to his mate, Nathala. The old female held up a clampearl necklass and chanted.

_"From death to life, nightmares and dreams. Our species grew to power. Our enemies shall fall and wither at the nightmares of day. Look down upon this apprentice and call her your own. Spirits of the newmoon, give her strength in the darkest and worst times._"

She placed the necklace around my arm and looked up towards the moonless sky. "_With the right of passage, I declare her no longer a fledgling, but a full member of the clan."_ I sucked in an excited breath as the chanting rose in the clan as they chanted my name to the spirits.

"_Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!" _

I felt pride rise in my chest as I noticed my dear mother smiling at me with pride. Obviously she would be thinking father would be proud. I looked over to see my friend, Vince, smirking at me like as if I was late with this.

Our leader raised a clawed hand asking for silence. The clan fell silently slowly and turned their attention to Blarc. _"My people! We must let her patrol the territory for her first as a full member!" _He roared looking down towards me and then nodded. I dipped my head and motioned for Vince to follow.

He smirked again and I quickly floated away from waning rock. We floated side by side silently into the dark forest.

End of Prolouge

Donate a character! Darkrai and Cresselia only so far.

Name:

age:

Gender:

Crush:

Mate:

Hatchlings:

Rank (Fledgling, Full member, hatchling):

Personality:

Looks:


	2. Forest of death

Clan of the Darkrai

Chapter 1

Forest of Death

**I do not mean to make Yuna sound like a Mary-sue in this part it is just her past. But she is in much better terms with the clan than you think...**

I always hated this part of the forest. Even when I was with my mother.

It was always dark, dreary and damp. It seems to always be night there most of the time. I was lost there once and couldn't find my way back. The leader had to send three of our ten members to find me.

I flinched back when Vince touched my arm and smiled. "Hey Yuna it's okay. Your big strong male is here to protect you." He said with a giant grin spreading across his dark face. I looked at him with a hardened gaze and then he quickly looked away. "Sorry..." He murmured scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I-I was just trying to light up the mood."

I merely snorted at this comment and shivered a bit when the wind began to pick up. Vince stopped and looked around silently before turning his blue eyed gaze to me. "I'll be right back... I think I heard something." He quickly floated off into the brambles, leaving me alone in the place I hated the most.

I glared at where he had disappeared and shook my head. I sometimes wonder why I even bother with him. He is always off somewhere or doing something "important". I always try to get his attention but that never seems to happen much.

I looked off into the distance with a glazed look in my eyes. I had always wished that some male would atleast notice me as something more than a friend. But it seems they have better things to do... Like staring at that damn female, the leader's daughter. Obviously she would be attractive to them! She is next in line to become leader of the clan!

I let out a growl of frustration and clenched my fists. I had always been teased about my "bad blood". My father sadly was a rouge. He had found my mother in heat and decided to ruin her life. Though then my mother was young and willing, she accepted his advances happily. She had soon learn her lesson when the elder of the clan deemed her spoiled.

She had me of course, with difficulty. She had to raise me alone when usually the clan would help her. It is rare for darkrai to form such tight bonds such as our clan. It results in the whole clan caring for each other, a very tight bond indeed.

Oh yeah my past.

Anyway, I had been born in the lowest rank of the clan to an mostly outcast mother. The almost only female of the season. Unfortunately there was that damn leader's daughter hatched the same day. Everyone gathered to see the new "princess" and congratulate her mother and father.

I was unnoticed from the start and shall always be that way!

Always in my damn way! First to become an fledgling and a member. She always got the males and had the charm and good looks. I was young stupid Yuna who couldn't defend herself in a battle with a Caterpie!

I felt a shiver run through my whole body at the thoughts of how the others teasing me. But that all changed when I met Vince, he was last season's hatchling, hadn't become a fledgling yet. I found his company to be quite nice and he noticed me as others would not. We were always together, pranking Morning and he posse of admirers, hunting together, playing together. He would always protect me when Morning would try to me into trouble.

I sighed at the thought of him and looked at my hands. A smile spread across my face as I looked towards the bushes. He was wonderful friend. More than I could even ask for.

Suddenly there was a loud squeaky scream and then some snarling. I flinched at this and began hurrying towards the sounds of struggle.

It sounded like one of the hatchlings!

I bursted out of the vines and found myself in a horrid scene.

The body of a newly hatched darkrai laid on the ground. It couldn't have been more that a few days old. I felt bile rise to my throat as I looked over the body. It had been torn to shreds, oddly no blood in sight.

With a quick gulp I picked up the young hatchling and fled back towards our home. But I didn't get a chance to reach there. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground by a large creature, sent skidding into a tree.

The dead hatchling rolled out of my arms and fell at my "robe". I watched as a large shadow rise up from the darkness. I blinked in utter shock as I quickly found out who had attacked me.

"No way..." I whispered as a pair of lavender eyes set their sights on me. I felt anger rise in my chest at the sight of the creature.

A mewtwo!

The mewtwo blinked at me and tilted it's head before looking out towards the forest silently. The wind blew through it's fur making waves run through the silky sheen.

Your probably wonder how the heck I know what a mewtwo is. Well you see the original became lonely, feeling like he was the only one, so alone. So it began making copies of itself, at first it was an all male species until he created a female by mixing female abra into his DNA.

It's a really hard concept to figure out. But we found out a clan of at least four of them settled just outside our territory. A large fight started when they began moving into our territory, luckily I was too young for my mother to leave and fight.

So a huge battle, we won... Oops! There I go again, going off somewhere.

The mewtwo turned to me looking annoyed. 'You think too much. Obviously that is all you darkrai know about my species.' He rumbled flicking his tail side to side. I let out a loud snarl at this and glared deeply. He read my mind!

I quickly got up snarling at him, baring my teeth at him ignoring his comment. "What are you doing here?" The mewtwo snorted at my question and looked back towards the deeper part of the forest.

'I am looking.' He said simply as if it explained everything. I glared at him deeply before turning my head towards the hatchling. "Did you do this?" I asked as a growl echoed in my voice. He merely looked at me with raised eyebrows.

'Your accusing me of killing a young cub?' He asked as if the question surprised and offended him greatly. A black aura began surrounding my left hand as a snarl rose in my throat. "Yes. Did you or did you not?" I watched as the mewtwo strolled over to the hatchling and bend over it. After a few moments he finally said in a dark voice. 'Seems like the work of a Crobat...' He then looked up at me frowning. 'Do you let your cubs run around wild like that? It's a good way to loose a lot of them'

I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed at his words. "N-No of-" I heard a roared and Vince came bursting out of the bushes before tackling the mewtwo to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" He roared before unleashing a flurry of shadow claws on mewtwo. I heard a roar of pain escape the mewtwo as he began clawing Vince's chest. Vince let out another roar of fury at this and slashed the mewtwo's face making three deep red lines to appear on his face.

I watched as the mewtwo began to glow a bright color all of sudden everything became bright. After a few moments the light went away and the mewtwo was gone. Vince let out a roar and quickly got up off the ground.

I flinched back when I noticed the wild look in his eyes. "U-um Vince..." I stammered floating closer to him, slowly and unsure. Immediately he turned on me gritting his teeth. "DAMN IT YUNA! NOW KAY IS GOING TO BE PISSED AT ME!" I let out a squeal of fear and flew back in shock. "WHO?" I yelled in sheer fear.

I watched as he looked at me for a few moments before letting out a angry hiss. "Sorry Yuna... I didn't mean to yell it's just that-."

"YUNA! VINCE! WHAT IN THE GREAT DARK'S NAME HAPPENED!" I heard a voice shout from within the bushes. Two older darkrai bursted out and stopped breathing heavily. "I knew it!" The bigger male hissed looking down towards the hatchling. He stared at it for a few moments then let out a shaky sigh.

The bigger darkrai turned to the smaller female and sighed. "Well we found Nalia's missing hatchling..." I quickly remembered who he was, that scar across his chest and left meant he was Darkie, the former slave of a human.

He then turned to the female sadly. "Poor thing wasn't out of the egg more than a day." He floated over to it and picked up it up before cradling the body in his arms. "What happened to it." He said quietly without looking up from the corpse. Vince let out a noisy snort and waved a hand in front of his face as if whiffing something. "A mewtwo killed it." I flinched at this accusation and looked down towards my stilt like legs. I knew the mewtwo Darkie let out an angry growl before nodding. "Damn things... I thought we scared them off... Oh well." He murmured with a heavy sigh.

"Come on Yuna and Vince..." He turned to the female and purred. "Dear Delia check the rest of the forest then return to the clan..." He nodded to us and floated off back into the bushes just as Delia did the same.

Vince looked at me for a few moments then sighed towards me. "Lets go Yuna..." He turned and went after Darkie without another word. I blinked after him feeling slightly excited by the battle. I quickly followed after him replaying the events in my head over and over. That part where he came bursting out of the bushes... He looked so worried for some reason.

I stopped suddenly and looked down towards the ground. Was he... Did he really?

I shook my head and looked towards Vince who had stopped to look at me. "Yuna lets go... The leader must know the mewtwo had invaded our territory." I gulped at this and looked down quietly trying avoid his gaze. "Vince... Can I tell you something?" He tilted his head and nodded slowly. "When we get back." I sighed and this allowing my shoulders to fall abit. "Okay..." With one final look towards me, he went after Darkie with me following behind.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Rights and Wrongs

Clan of the Darkrai

Chapter 3

Rights and Wrongs

"Let all Darkrai gather for a meeting!"

I blinked up towards our leader as he stared silently at us. A couple of darkrai gathered around muttering and whispering among themselves as they stared and pointed at the body. Suddenly a screech tore the air and a beautiful darkan pushed past everyone crying , "Celta! Celta!"

I looked at Vince sadly as I understood who the female was, poor girl. Blarc raised a single hand to stop the female. "My dear girl, calm down we are going to make sure that the person who did this gets justice. The darkan glared at Blarc looking as if she was about to challenge the older male. But instead her shoulders fell and she let out a choking whimper.

Someone punched my arm and I looked to see Kuro and Rika behind me. "Hey fuzz for brains, what happened?" She whispered to me which Vince also caught, to much of my unhappiness. "A mewtwo attack and killed a hatchling _on_ our territory." He hissed at the female hotly, giving his famous "shut it" look. Rika bit nervously at her claw and muttered, "Poor Nelia, that was the last of her hatchlings, Vix must be pissed."

Just as if on cue a very large darkrai with silver eyes roared from behind. "I'LL FREAKING KILL THOSE CRESSELIA BRAINS AND SEND THEM TO THE DARKNESS!" He pushed to the front of the crowd and pulled Nelia closed to him whispering and muttering softly. Nelia whimpered back and looked towards the body. "Blarc….." Vix said with a very, very dark tone as if he was spitting out all his anger into that single word. "I'll go to the mewtwos and kill then myself!" He snarled looking up at him with eyes lit with fire.

I shivered at this statement and unconsciously grabbed Vince's hand. Vince pulled me close and let out a gentle growl. I heard roars and snarls erupt from the clan as they supported Vix's statement.

"I'll shred them! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE DARKRAI!" One darkrai roared that was received by many snarls.

"They'll never know what hit them!"

"Kill them and give their hearts to Nire!"

"Yeah!"

"**SILENCE!"** Blarc roared as his eyes blazed with furious anger. The darkrai let out startle gasps and cries as the leader's voice powerfully rose above theirs. Blarc then cried after he got their attention, "I'll send a team of darkrai to talk to the mewtwos, but this will be a peaceful talk." This was recived by many boos and growls, but Blarc took this coolly. He dismissed the meeting and quickly left for his tent with his healer and mate. Soon enough the darkrai dispersed into groups muttering to the others around them.

Vince let go of my hand and looked silently down at me with worry. "I don't like this Yuna…" He muttered looking around him at the other darkrai. I blinked shivering a bit at the darkness in his voice. "Yes, I feel the same way, I don't think it was the mewtwo." Vince's eyes narrowed in focus and he placed a hand on my cheek causing a furious blush to creep over my darkened cheeks. "Did that mewtwo hit you too hard?" He asked with worry, "Because that is a fuzz brain thing to say." He growled removing his hand from my cheek.

I hissed and looked away in order to hide my blush. "S-shut up…" I growled hotly as he chuckled at my reaction. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Vince leaving, sadly enough. I let out a weary growl and turned away just to run into Rika.

"You should tell him how you feel." Rika chided as she pointed towards him. "Every darkrai around can tell how you feel about Vince." The blush deepened and I turned away with a growl. "I will when I can." I snapped floating off quickly trying to save myself more embarrassment.

Rika chuckled and floated off to join Lance. The two floated together towards the fresh-food tent.

I looked at Vince and blushed again as he looked back.

_I will…_

The end

Short chapter!

Anyway! Hoped you enjoyed.

Sign up (Mewtwos allowed now!)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Crush:

Mate:  
>Looks:<p> 


	4. Cresselias?

Clan of the Darkrai

Chapter 4

Cresselia(s)?

"Feather, Saffron, Zad all shall come with me." Blarc called out to his clan, the three darkrai came forward with a smirk on their faces. The first one was a pretty young darkan with cream colored eyes and a Mandibuzz feather in her hair. The second was a sturdy old Darkon with a long scars dotting all over his body that still had a red tint to them. A third was a shiny darkon who seemed shier than he actually was.

I watched as the three left murmuring to themselves, waving to those that they pass by. I felt someone behind me and looked over my shoulder at Kuro. I flinched when I saw a bit of anger flashed in her eyes for a few moments, but that soon disappeared.

"Hello runt." Her sickly sweet voice growled as she floated in front of me. "It's kinda strange not seeing you hang off of Vince." She said with a dark grin that made me shiver a bit. I shook my head at her and calmly hissed. "He's busy." She coolly blinked at me and then turned around. "Whatever, I just need to tell you that someone named Iris wants to see you. She's at the bonfire." Kuro threw over as she floated off.

I tilted my head at her and then started off towards the bonfire.

The bonfire was actually was a large black flame. It was made by our founding mother, Larka, forged from her own soul. It holds power beyond any darkrai's here, but sadly no one can use it. So it sits there blazing darkly licking everyone who dares gets close enough to feel it's breath.

I saw a fledgling looking darkrai with very dark blue eyes. She was four years younger than I and I was just made a Member. I blinked and floated over to her calling happily. "Hello Iris!" Her eyes lit up and she waved at me. "Hello Yuna! I've got news!" She called happily floating to get me.

We touched the tip of our claws together with one another in greeting before dipping out heads. "Yes?" I said as I suddenly felt excited by meeting the young Darkan. She clicked her tongue and then said with a grin. "I just saw a-"

"CRESSELIA GET THE YOUN'INS INSIDE!" A darkrai on sentry called excitedly to the clan. The darkrai around him got into position getting ready to attack while the mothers shooed their offspring back into the nursery.

I saw Vince among the Darkans and Darkons at the front line. I got ready to join him but I was stopped by a tug on my shoulder. "Yuna, no." I heard Iris whisper and I stopped to see Vince glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly three dark shapes emerged from the tunnel and then a sweet voice shouted. "Calm down dark ones! I have come with a message!" I blinked as gasped when I made out the shapes.

Two of them were Cresselia, one had pretty silver and white wings with deep green eyes, the other was a strong maleish looking one with a shiny moon around his neck. The third was a darkrai, he had a dark red body with gold eyes, strange to say in the least.

Darkrai all around them quickly look at each other and blinked in confusion. They were trying to figure out whether to believe them or not. They murmured and muttered among themselves flashing glances towards the three before the lead nodded.

"Come with me, Vince you too." He turned and floated past the surrounding darkrai followed by the two Cresselia and Darkrai. Vince took up the rear and shot me a look that said "stay away." I flinched back and let out an uneasy growl as he passed by. He didn't seem to happy with me, for some reason I can't fathom.

I suddenly caught eyes with the male Cresselia and he gave me a saucy smile, then winked. I turned a bit red and looked away just as Vince glared darkly at me. He muttered something to the Cresselia and he laughed at Vince in his face. Vince ignored him and looked towards me with a hateful look.

I looked away and sadly sigh which Iris caught. "Lover's quarrel?" She said smugly tapping on the shoulder. I looked at her in a startled manner and shook my head furiously, crying. "N-No…" I rubbed the back of my head nervously and looked away as a blush graced my cheeks. "We aren't even together." Iris chuckled at me and tugged on my arm before whispering. "That was who I saw." She said looking back towards the tent grinning. "Cresselia."

I looked at her a bit startled by didn't say anything. Iris said goodbye and floated off towards the nursery chuckling to herself quiet. I stuck my tongue out at her and then turned around with a huff.

'_Yeah, right…'_ I thought shaking my head, glancing back towards the tent just in time to see the male Cresselia heading towards me. I froze up a bit at the smile he was giving me, it looked…. Flirty. I felt uncomfertable and uneasy at this look. I turned to leave but stopped when I heard,

"Hello beautiful dream." The male said as he looked at me from head to "toe". I felt my cheeks burn as he held out his paw towards me grinning wider. "Ah, such beauty for someone so young, so young." His deep voice purred before he took my hand in his. His chestnut eyes sparkled with a warm light as he murmured, "I am Dreamwhisper, who are you my lovely?" I felt the blush on my cheeks deepen and I snatched my hand away.

Some of the darkrai around me stopped at glared at us warningly, obviously not liking whats going on. I turned away from him and started to float off but a strange, warm tugging on my body made me turn around. Dreamwhisper's eyes were glowing with psychic energy as he pulled me towards him.

"I expect a name." He said smoothly as I released me from his power with a wide grin. I rubbed the back of my head and bit at my lip nervously. "Y-Yuna…" I managed to spit out as he looked at me over again. I felt myself shiver at the feeling of his eyes running over my body. I hate it, not even Vince does this.

"Ah…. I have a feeling our destinies are intertwined." He said as his eyes glowed brightly with a small bit of happiness. He reached out with his paw again murmuring, "Take my hand, I wish to speak with you… Alone…"

My cheeks grew hot again and I shook my head at him. "N-No, I cannot." The look on my face was a mix of fear and nervousness. An old darkrai fear of her enemy, Cresselia was the real reason why.

Dreamwhisper frowned at me and shook his head sadly. "Ah, Cress was lying to me then." He murmured sadly as he turned away from me to gaze at the leaf covering. "You darkrai are really fickle, not even letting light in." He said in a observing way. I looked away again and scratched my head.

But suddenly coming to my rescue was Lucas, he carried a empty sack for berries with him. "Hey Yuna wanna c-come with me?" I gratefully smile at him and nodded eagerly. "Yes!" I cried before turning to Dreamwhisper. "B-Bye." I quickly floated to Lucas's side grinning. The elegant looking Darkon looked at me and then we left.

But unknowingly Vince had seen it all from the shadows. He frowned darkly as he watched Yuna float off with Lucas. "So she wants to play games with me?" He growled, tightening his fists in anger. "Fine, she'll get the same." He turned and floated off back towards the leader's tent hissing.

The end of chapter 4

Ooooo! What now?


	5. Captured

Clan of the Darkrai

Chapter 4

Captured

**Short chapter... Sorry... There is an Rp for this now! :3**

I blinked towards Lucas who paused at a Lum berry tree to pick off a few. I couldn't help but notice the forest was unusally quiet today, normally there would bird pokemon leering and screech at us. Lucas seemed as uneasy as I because he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yuna... U-um? It's t-to quiet..." He stammered looking around again for signs of bird pokemon, but there wasn't even a feather in sight. I fiddled with my claws for a bit before nodding towards him murmuring, "Yeah... Lets get going before something c-"

"S-Stay away!"

I imedetly froze as someone's screams echoed all around us. Lucas' muscles bunched up in readiness as there was a loud crash sounded behind us. I quickly turned just in time to be rammed by Hellion and knocked to the ground. Her eyes were wide in fear as she cried, "Everywhere! E-Every... M-Monsters..." She fell forward with a thud as blood began to form in a pool around her.

Lucas let out a hiss of shock and knelt beside her crying, "Hellion! Hellion! Come on Yuna!" Lucas grabbed Hellion and threw her over his shoulder before looking at me with widened eyes. "Yuna I'll take her back, you search the area!" With that he flew off leaving me alone.

Perfect...

I paused looking up towards the sky frowning unhappy about the situation I was suddenly in. I crossed my arms over my chest and floated on calling out stupidly, "Moooonnnnssstttterrrrr! Here wittle monster!"

"Dusk..."

I paused when I heard this and looked around a bit confused. "Noir..." The same gratey voice sounded around me as I began spinning in a circle trying to find the source of the voice. "Dusk... Noir..." I turned around quickly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. A large Dusknoir looked at me with narrowed eyes as he clicked his mouth open in closed.

"Trainer... Catch." He said in a hypnotic way as I saw a Flareon and Liepard come stalking out of the bushes chanting. "Catch! Catch! Trainer Catch!" I felt a jolt of fear run through my body as I was frozen by the Liepard's Glare. "CATCH CATCH! TRAINER CATCH!" I looked at the dusknoir just in time to be punch in the face by a shadow punch.

Everything became blurry then all of sudden the world jolted under my feet and I fell into it's awaiting embrace. I was punched again and again making me faint...

The last thing I heard was, "Good job you guys, all we need is Cresselia..."

* * *

><p>Dreamwhisper<p>

I blinked calmly towards the dark ones medic pokemon and said, "Yes, Humans are coming here. The Mewtwo, Gallade and Gardevoirs, and other clans have lost pokemon to them. They are after us now." Jay blinked as he leaned back against the wall of the tent in thought. "If this is true then the mewtwo are not our enemies." He muttered as Theadus, our new Darkrai companion pipped up, "You must understand! We are all in gr-"

"HELLION! SHE'S HURT! JAY! JAY!" I quickly flew out of the tent and stopped with my mouth agap. "No... No..." The female was cut up and bleeding from her arms and legs, like the others. I felt a sickening drop as I thought about Yuna out there...

"Arceus, They're here..." I muttered before turning to Cress, who fluffed out her feathers in sheer fright. "We're too late!" She cried before turning on Theadus crying, "Get the hatchling out of here and fast! We can't let them kill them! It'll wipe out their species like the mewtwo!" She cried before flying towards the tents that served as a nesting area.

I quickly flew off towards the forest Yuna left at but was stopped by a large Darkrai with deep golden eyes. "Stay away from Yuna." He snarled pushing me back with a hard shove. "She is going to be _my _mate not yours, you filthy excuse for a legendary!" He growled as his eyes began blazing with a dark aura. I flew back agast as he turned and floated into the forest crying, "YUNA! YUNNNNAAAAAA!"

I felt the feathers on my spine rise up as a sudden forboding feeling came over me. He looked ready to kill me, kill me... I shivered before turning around to meet a young female darkrai face to face. "Hello!" She chirped as a second female came up behind her. "I am Iris and this is morning." The second darkrai had beautiful sky colored eyes with light eye lids that hung heavy over her eyes. Her body was of greater beauty, but I forced myself to stop there.

Yuna was the one I loved.

Morning purred and began to float off waving for us to follow. "Come! I want to show you something!" I gulped and looked at the female name Iris who grinned, "Come on!" She floated off leaving me with no choice. I followed after them hoping that they were going to show me something useful.

Maybe something that'll show me Yuna again...

End of Chapter


End file.
